The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cymbalaria muralis ‘Albiflora’, given the name, ‘Snow Wave’. Cymbalaria is in the family Scrophulariaceae. This plant was found as a branch mutation in a nursery in Japan. Cymbalaria ‘Snow Wave’ differs from its parent plant in being having broad creamy white leaf margins rather than all green leaves.
Cymbalaria ‘Snow Wave’ is unique. There are no similar plants in the commercial market known to the inventor.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and micropropagation using terminal and lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.